regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 05
Recap Skirmish Outside of Willow Brook The party starts just to the south of Willow Brook. They see two Ogres chasing some people down the road. Tudagub talks to them in Ogre trying to discover who sent them to destroy this town. This causes the two Ogres to engage the party. Abigaël and Vincent take damage. Bregor gets the killing blow on the first ogre. Tudagub heals Vincent to full with a pat on the butt. Abigael crits the second ogre and knocks him to his hands and knees. Vincent interrogates the Ogre with Tudagub translating to and from ogre. They find that the ogres were just raiding the town. Bregor attempts to kill the ogre but accidentally shoots Tudagub in the back of the leg. Vincent finishes off the ogre. Tudagub gets one of the ogre's clubs and dresses in their clothing. Bregor sees his half ogre/half human penis. Into Willow Brook Bregor hears screams coming from Willow Brook and they can see some of the buildings burning. By the time to party gets into town 3/4 of it is burning. Vincent rescues a young girl from a burning building who Tudagub then scares away. Bregor sees four ogres raping some women on the street and begins firing at them and the party engages. Bregor shoots an ogre through the heart and Vincent decapitates another. Tudagub freezes the other two ogres. Vincent impales one in the groin and knicks the arteries of the other and watches him bleed out. At the Town Centre Tudagub boosts Bregor to the roof of a nearby building so he can see what's going on in the rest of the town while Abigael frees some nearby bound townspeople. They say there are more held in the town centre of the town. Bregor than sees 6 townspeople tied up around the willow tree at the centre of town guarded by 5 ogres. Tudagub climbs atop the same building as Bregor but then falls through the roof hurting himself while Bregor gracefully jumps down. The party moves closer and Tudagub yells the command word: "fight". One ogre bashes the skull in of a captive human. Bregor and Abigael both climb on to the roof of a nearby building. Vincent charges the closest ogre but is promptly knocked out by it. Bregor jumps down from the roof onto the ogre with his sword. Tudagub uses command word flee on an ogre and he flees from the battle. Abigael reluctantly jumps down and gives Vincent their last healing potion. Vincent then stabs the closest ogre through the stomach killing him. Abigael returns to her position on the roof. Bregor slips and falls while trying to attack another ogre. The ogre tries to attack Bregor but slips and falls on top of him. Bregor stabs him from underneath with a dagger. Vincent stabs the ogre who then rolls off Bregor and attempts to fight while still laying down. Tudagub who is dressed in the same garb as these ogres then tries to tell one of the ogres he has been wounded by the party pointing to where Bregor shot him earlier and that they should run. The ogre calls him weak for wanting to flee and attacks. Tudagub is knocked out by this ogre who then charges the rest of the party that is still fighting the ogre who is just getting to his feet. That ogre however is promptly finished off by Vincent who then prepares for the charging ogre. The party fights the ogre and Vincent finishes him by stabbing through him in the spine. A horn sounds and the rest of the ogres run off. Vincent yells for them to find Tudagub and they quickly do. He is unconscious and bleeding out. They bind his wounds but he still unconscious. Abigael frees the townspeople while Bregor and Vincent carry out Tudagub out of town to the south where there is a group of survivors. LFHeals This group of survivors has no one that can heal Tudagub but tells them where they last saw their town healer Jayke run off to. Vincent sends Abigael to find him and bring him to Tudagub. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes